Fireworks
by scarletfever24
Summary: Lucy and Loke meeting again after 7 years when both have had kids, and may have a chance to have love again? With each other? Or with someone else?
1. Chapter 1

LUCY P.O.V.

It's been a long time since I came to Magnolia especially after the Natsu incident. All those stupid memories I was left with about that lying, cheating, bastard! He made promises to me, but of course he walked away from those the minute he saw her. I knew he would do such a stupid thing like sleep with the enemy! Why couldn't he just leave Michelle alone? I guess it wasn't that easy for either of them…. That stupid day will always be seared into my brain….

 _It was a beautiful day for me to do a picnic with everyone. I invited everyone to come to the park, and most people did except Michelle and Natsu. I thought it was weird especially since Michelle and I grew close. I didn't think much about it, so I continue with it until it started raining. Everyone else went home, but I couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong. I wonder around the town for a good hour even though it was raining. I was soaking wet, and happen to be near by Michelle's apartment, so I decided to stop by since I had a key and all. I walk up the stairs, and knocked, but no answer. I thought she wasn't home, but boy was I wrong. I use my key to get in, and I saw that none of the lights were on, but still I continue to walk in. I heard a light thump, and I started looking around to see what's going on. Then I saw it, it was on the floor next to her bedroom door. I almost stopped in my tracks when I saw it. I slowly bend down to pick up Natsu's white scale scarf, and at that moment all I wanted to do was cry, but I pulled myself together. I stood up, and opened the door to see my boyfriend and my little sister in bed. I remember them saying something…._

" _Luce, it's not what it looks like!"_

" _Big sister, it just happen!" I laughed, and they looked at me weird._

" _You two deserve each other" I said right before leaving, and I heard Natsu calling out to me, but I couldn't care less. I already started crying…._

"Lucy, what are you thinking about?" I turned to see Erza, and then Gray right behind her.

"I'll tell you, she was thinking about Natsu and Michelle." She just gave me a look while I shrugged it off before looking around. _It's been 7 years since then…._

"Momma, who's Michelle? Who's Natsu?" I turned around to see my baby girl. She has his hair, but that's it.

"Oh that's no one important, Luna. Right Gray?" If looks could kill, I would have murdered Gray within ten seconds.

"Right Gray?" Erza joined in, and now he's in really big trouble.

"Right, your Momma and Aunt Erza are right, Luna. Always right!" Gray shouted before trying look away from us.

"Ooooh, Momma there's playground! Can I go? Pleaseeee?" She gave me her puppy dog eyes. How could I resist?

"Yeah, ok, but I have to see you at all times" She started giving me a big grin.

"YAYYYY!" She shouts before running over there. I slap Gray on the chest, and he knew better to make a sound.

"Why the hell would you mention his name in front of her!?"

"I'm sorry, it slipped out!" I just looked at him.

"Well don't let it happen again!"

"I won't!" I just sigh, but I couldn't help it. I know Gray is trying help me because he was the first one I went to tell. He was my shoulder to cry on, and I was there for him when Juvia divorce him. It was a hard time on us, but we stood by each other throughout.

"Look, why don't you, Erza, and Jellal go to your loft to unpack your stuff then come back here."

"You're sure" I nodded my head to Gray, but he still didn't believe me.

"Gray, I'll be fine, plus I have my book" I lightly tapped my favorite book, and he smiled then left.

"I'll be back in an hour!" He shouted before I sat down on a park bench. I slowly cracked open my book getting ready to enter this world that my favorite author, but then I hear a voice.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia?" I look up to see Loke. Him of all people!

"Oh hey Loke, what are you doing here?" He smiled before sitting down with me.

"I have a kid" My eyes go wide before even saying anything.

"Oh my god, how old?" He laughed, but still continue to smile. He pointed out a small orange haired little girl playing in the sand.

"Her name is Stella, she's about turn 6 years old." I saw that Luna and her were build a sandcastle together.

"Well, she's beautiful"

"Yeah, she is, but I see your little girl. She as beautiful as her mother." I started laughing, but I kept looking around for Karen.

"Hey, how come I don't see Karen?" I saw his eyes soften, and then I saw the sadness.

"When you left, we were working together pretty well, but then one night we got into a fight about my suspicion about her seeing someone else. One thing led to another, and she finally told the truth. She was cheating on me, but then she stormed out the house, and we never seen her again. It was 3 years ago, but she's still in missing persons." I looked at him before I got up, and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry that happen to you, Loke" I pulled away, but he always knew how dealt with grief.

"Well, I'm just glad that I met you today." I laughed, and right when I think I would have a good day.

"Lucy, is that you?" I froze with fear, and I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. I knew that voice. "Luce?" Before I can say anything. I felt a pair of lips on mine, and I snapped back into reality to see Loke kissing me. I did freak out for a minute, but then I felt something real. I felt the fireworks.

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! You can thank_ MarcylovesMarshy _for this story! I'm sorry this was so late! My computer was in the shop for awhile, but I'm back! Please leave a review! And checkout my other stories! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

LUCY P.O.V.

I just kept kissing him until someone clear their throat very loudly, and we broke the kiss. I took a deep breath before turning around to face him.

"Hello Natsu" I gave him a bitter smile before I felt Loke's arm around my shoulder, and I grew some confidence.

"Odd to see you here in Magnolia, Luce" I almost cringe when he said that name, and he knew I hated his guts.

"Yeah I jus-" Before I could say anything Loke cut me off.

"Now Lucy, you don't have to lie on why you moved back. We've been dating for awhile, but of course long distance. Now she moved here, so we can have a better chance of having a relationship." I nodded along, and I grabbed Loke's hand.

"Now don't forget, I got this new promotion at my job." I could tell Natsu was a little pissed, but I couldn't care. I saw Stella coming running towards us, and I have to admit she's so cute.

"Daddy, can we stay at the park a little more?" She said with these big brown puppy dog eyes, and he did a light chuckle before nodding. She ran back to play with Luna, and I hope to god Natsu wasn't looking that way. I took a quick peek at him, and his eyes were locked on to us. I could tell he was more pissed now more than ever.

"How old is she?" He asked Loke, but I hear anger being held back. Loke just gave him a smile, but it just aggravate Natsu. That's one way to go, Loke.

"6 years old" Loke reply to Natsu, and I could tell that he had pride looking back at his daughter. While Natsu had his eyes locked on me, and I couldn't figure out why. He started laughing in a evil villain way, and Loke just looked at me weird, so did I.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Once again we looked at each other while Natsu was laughing uncontrollably. "You were cheating on me the whole time with him! You got her knocked up! You're such a hypocrite!" He was shouting, and now people were staring.

"Natsu, stop! You're making a scene!" I whispered shouted at him, but he just got more upset.

"I don't give a damn! You gave me all this crap about cheating on you! And now I found out you were secretly banging him the whole time we were together! Then he got you pregnant! No wonder why you left magnolia because you didn't want anyone knowing you're a whore!" I just stood there in my tears, and I couldn't move or speak then I heard someone running towards me.

"Leave my momma alone!" I hear Luna running towards me, and hugging , no

"Luna, please go back to sand box" I wiped my tears away as she just looked at me. "Momma will be fine" She nodded, and went back to where she was. I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Luce…." I heard him start trying to speak to him, but I felt Loke's shadow.

"You don't get to say anything! Lucy let's go!" I felt a tug on my wrist, and I nodded before walking away with him. I felt my tears running down my cheek, and I couldn't look at anyone. Loke understand as he just squeezed my hand.

"Stella and Luna, let's go" They both came running over as Luna hugged me tightly.

"It's ok, Momma. I'll protect you" I had a smile that cracked as the tears ran down my face. She pulled my phone out of my pocket, and started dialing. "I'm calling Uncle Gray" She stated before I heard Gray on the phone. "Momma is crying, come back please" She hung up the phone, and handed it back to me.

"What did Uncle Gray say to you?" Loke asked as she just looked at him funny.

"Who are you?" She just asked as I almost laugh, and I took her hand.

"Honey, this is Momma's friend Loke" She looked at me confused

"But that's Stella's Father, right?" I nodded my head, and so did he. "So, he's my uncle" I nodded once again.

"Yep, he's your Uncle Loke" She nodded along as she looked up to him.

"He said that he'll be here in couple of minutes" Loke bend down to her level, and gave her this big smile.

"I'll stay here with you" She gave this big smile back to him, but even so I couldn't stop crying. I tried my best to be strong, but I'm just tired for doing this all these years.

"Momma needs hug?" She asked so sweetly, but I just nodded no to her. I saw her face started to pout, but then I heard a car pull up. The driver door open, and a few footsteps, and I felt a shadow.

"Loke, long time since I saw you." I couldn't face him because I knew what would happen, but he still try make me face him.

"Hey Gray, yeah it's been awhile" I felt Gray's hand on my shoulder, and he knew not to ask me anything.

"Loke, what the hell happen?"

"Natsu showed up, and things got ugly."

"How ugly?" I heard the anger in his voice, damn it

"I have a recording" I looked up when he found out what he did. Before I can pull the earbuds out of his ears. I saw the way his face changed. How much did he hear? Gray bend down to Luna's level, and hand her his phone.

"Take your friend to my car, and play some games on my phone" He said sweetly, but I knew he was going to let the cat out of the bag.

"Ok, Stella come on!" She smiled before her and Stella ran to the backseat of the car.

"I take it that Stella is your daughter" Loke nodded as Gray gave him a pat on the back. "Good for you, and I didn't want them hearing for what about to say next" Oh boy, this is not good.

"Gray, don't" He just looked at me

"Lucy, I'm going to kill that bastard! He made you cry! Called you a whore! Where is he, so I can murder him!" He started shouting, but I still couldn't stop crying. I felt Gray hug me, and I just fell into it. "Lucy, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you"

"It's ok, but can we go back now" I whispered to him as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, we can go home" I pulled away from him as he went back to the car. I looked at Loke, and gave him a hug.

"Well, I got to go. Let's set up a play date for the girls" He nodded

"Here's my number" He handed me a piece of paper, and I started to walk away "Oh Lucy, I'm here if you ever need to talk" I nodded before getting in the car. We drove away, and I saw Loke and Stella waving goodbye to us. I just wanted to sob, but I need to stay strong.

"Lucy, we need to have chat, but right now let's go to your new house" I nodded as he drove us, but all I kept thinking about was Natsu, and how he reacted to seeing Luna. "Lucy!"

"Huh?" I snapped back into reality, and he just smiled.

"I said we're here"

"Oh ok" I opened the car down looking at my new house.

"LUCY!" I turned around to see Natsu there. How the hell could he find out that I'm here?

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! Once again you can thank_ MarcylovesMarshy _for this story! Please leave a review! And checkout my other stories! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

LUCY P.O.V.

I see that pink haired bastard, and I feel a light tug on my wrist.

"Leave my momma alone!" Luna screams so loud that the whole block could hear her, but all I see is Erza, and Jellal come out of the house next door. I pushed Luna towards the door, and I hand her to Gray. He just gave me a look, _**let me handle it**_ , but I kept pushing Luna.

"Gray, get her inside now!" He picks her up and lightly jogs towards the house. Of course, she's protesting the whole time, but it was the best option I can do now. I hear Natsu's footsteps coming towards me, and I could feel is the dagger in my heart being removed after all these years of that wound healing is now freshly cut once more. The pain is slowly ripping me apart because I can think about is that day…. That dagger is slowly pulling out again and stabbing me over, and over, and over. His footsteps stopped, and I was too afraid move a muscle. I wasn't ready to face the pain from the past, or the damn good memories from back then.

"Luce, look at me" I stood still afraid to look at his face, but he was the same person as he was 7 years ago, inpatient for anything or anyone…. "Look at me, Luce!" I heard the anger in his voice, but I still didn't move until he spin me around to face him. I just kept my eyes closed because I don't want to have all those memories rush back into my mind, but all I could feel is his breath on my skin. I try to keep my eyes shut, but the tears were falling down my cheek….

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" I heard Gray yelled right before he ripped his hands away from me. I fell behind Gray on the ground as he stood as a barrier between Natsu and me.

"What the hell is your problem, Ice Cube!?" Natsu is just yelling at him, as I look back to see Erza pulling Luna away from the window.

"What's my problem? My problem is your fucking face! You're the one person who was supposed to protect her, and what did you do!? You banged her sister! You get out of here before I beat the crap out of you!" Gray yelled while I got up from the ground.

"No, not before I see my daughter!" Those words, _my daughter,_ who the hell is he to say it's his daughter? He's not her dad! Yeah, he's the biotically father, but her dad. That was a clear cut no. I guess those few words changed my whole attitude to the situation, and I wasn't ready for him to be part of her life.

"Your daughter" I started laughing, and he looked at me weird "She's my daughter! You're just the damn sperm donor!"

"I have the right to see her!" He shouted as I laughed even louder

"Oh no, you lost the right the minute you slept with Michelle! You lost the right every single time you lied to me! Every time you said you love me! Every single time you promise me you wouldn't hurt me! You lost the right when you married her! So go back to your wife, and don't you ever come near my daughter!" I shouted before walking away from him, at this point the tears when pouring out, but it didn't even matter anymore. I quickly open the door to my new home and closed it as I fell down the wall. I don't even care that I'm crying at this point, and all I care about is my beautiful baby girl. I hear someone open the door, but I don't even look. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me, and I could tell by his cologne it was Gray.

"I know that was hard for you to do, but I'm so proud that you did that" I just cried in his arms, and he didn't care that the front of his shirt was soaked with tears. He just looked at my face with big puffy eyes, and wiped away the tears that was left on my face. "I know you can smile, so can you try for me" I looked up at his face, and gave him a smile. "There's the Lucy I know"

"Yeah I'm back, but now we have to get Luna from Erza's" He got up and extended his arms to help me up. We walked outside as I saw Luna running towards me, and I hugged her tightly.

"Momma, are you ok?" She whispered as she looked into my eyes, and I gently pushed back her hair.

"Yeah, Momma is ok" I hugged her a little bit longer before breaking up the hug to talk to Erza. I was extremely glad that she and Jellal moved into the house next door, so that way we are only an earshot away from each other, and we liked it that way for several years now. Now, I can't even imagine not living next to her.

"Luna, can you please go and read on the porch" Erza hands her one of her favorite books, and Luna's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Ok, Aunt Erza" She quickly ran over to the porch with her book in her hand, and opened it up and started reading. I wonder if she got that habit from me, and yes, I know that should be a given, but sometimes those little things still shock me.

"Lucy, are you ok?" I smiled bitterly because I knew that she wanted to talk more about what just happen, but I'm looking back at my baby girl.

"I'm good, Erza. You don't need to worry" She just gave me a look, and I didn't care anymore about what just happened, but still the tears ran down my face again. I just let them flow freely while Erza just lightly rubbed my arm.

"Lucy, I always worried for this day to come, and now I couldn't beat up that coward!" She started throwing her hands up in the arm, but then Jellal put them back down as he hugged her from the back.

"Scarlet, calm down. I know how badly you wanted to beat up Natsu, but right now you can't for the baby" She just took a deep breath, and touch her stomach. She's only 2 months, but I know they are both happy about the baby.

"I know, but why do I have to be pregnant right now!?" He grabbed her by the waist and hold her tighter. She smiled so big after he whispered something in her ear. I always thought they were a cute couple, and it used to be that Erza and Jellal then me and Natsu were the best power couple group, but then the thing happed with Natsu, so that was thrown out the window. "Anyways, Lucy you something to eat?" I shook my head, but she gave me that mama bear look then look at Jellal. "Jelly?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yes?" She start pouting her eyes then went so close to his face.

"Can you please do me the favor of getting us pizza for everyone?" He nodded happily "Also..." he looked down because he knew what's going to happen next. "I want an Italian beef extra dipped, fries, strawberry milkshake, and chocolate cake" I'm just glad that she didn't pick anything crazy, and so was Jellal. He was about to leave, but then Gray stopped him for a brief minute then joined him in the car.

"We'll be back in a few" Gray shouted before driving off, and I looked around to see our two big houses next door, and before I could say anything Erza did.

"We're are now a family"

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! I'm going to update all six on-going stories this week, and then come back every few weeks, so that way you'll have a story weekly! Sorry my school schedule is a little bit weird this year, so please bare with me, and please go and look at my other stories! :)


	4. Chapter 4

LUCY P.O.V.

Erza and I are sitting on my porch waiting for the guys to come back. The sun feels so good on my skin, but I can't help to wonder what's going to happen with Natsu. How far will he go?

"Lucy?" Erza called me, but think she did it was to bring me back to reality.

"You need something, Erza?" She nodded her head as I stood and head towards her.

"Yeah, let's go set up the table for when they come plus we didn't unpack the kitchen stuff yet."

"Ok, then let's go inside. Luna, let me show you to your room"

"Ok, Momma" She grabbed my hand as I went upstairs looking for which door is Luna's room. Then I saw it, Gray must've decorated her door before we came to the house.

"Here we are sweetie" Her eyes were so big when I opened the door. She finally saw her room, and she hugged me tightly.

"Awww, Momma I love it!" I let her go, so she can enjoy your room.

"Now momma, is going to leave you in here, but Uncle Gray will come and get you when the food is ready." She nodded her head as she went to do discover her room. I closed the door, and head back down to the kitchen to help Erza unpack. I start putting my hair because there's still a lot of things to unpack including my room. I started to groaning down the stairs.

"Lucy, hurry up! There's so many boxes!" Erza shouted out then I knew she was already digging through the boxes.

"I'm coming down right now, I just put Luna in her room." I said as I enter the kitchen. "Oh good lord" I looked around, and she has everything sorted. I took a deep breath as I looked around and started putting the dishes away into the cabinets.

"So does Luna like her room?" Erza asked me as she putting the appliances in their spot. I started to smile.

"She loves her room! Gray did an amazing job on decorating it!" Erza just gave me a look, and I rolled my eyes. "What!?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that Gray is living here with you, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just find _highly_ convenient then once he's finally over Juvia he happens to move in with you" I snapped my head towards her.

"I hope that you're not implying that Gray and I are starting a relationship"

"If the shoe fits"

"Oh please, Gray and I are just friends. Yeah, we've been through some messed up situations for each other, but that doesn't mean we are together."

"Just _some_ messed up situations, he was there for you when you first found out about Natsu. Then afterwards Gray was practically raising Luna with you to the point Luna called him dad."

"I know, but you forget he was married to Juvia that whole time" Erza rolled her eyes

"Yes, I remember that, but you were there when Juvia left him for Lyon right after she had Gray's kids"

"I know, I remember those dark days."

"Yeah, You went to his house everyday when he couldn't get out of bed. Tried your hardest to get him back to the person who he is. So you can see where I could think that."

"Yeah, I can see, but Gray and I are just friends nothing more" I took a deep breath, and just put more dishes away.

"Lucy, I know that you two are just friends, but I honestly think there can be something more"

"Well, it's kinda too late" She turned her head around and gave me this weird look.

"What do you mean?" I took a deep breath, it's time to tell her what happen.

"Gray told you what happened at the park, right?" She nodded her head "Well, you know Loki helped me?" She nodded her head again. "Well, he kinda kissed me" I started the play with my fingers waiting for her process.

"HE WHAT!" I shush her, but that didn't really helped. "YOU LET HIM!" I just nodded my head in shame. "You have to tell me everything!"

"We're back! And we got food!" Gray shouted while holding pizza.

"I'll tell you later" I whispered to Erza and she nodded her head.

"You better tell me every detail" She whispered shouted back. I nodded my head, and grabbed the plates and silverware.

"Lucy, where's the little one?" Jellal asked

"She's upstairs playing in her room which reminds me. Gray, can you get Luna to come down here?"

"Yeah, sure Lucy. Oh, your room is across from mine, but next to Luna's."

"Ok thanks" I shouted as he went up the stairs. Erza just gave me a look, but I just rolled my eyes.

"Sweetie, tomorrow you have a sonogram, but I won't be able to go because I start my shift with Gray at 8am" She started to pout.

"Jelly, you're not going to be there, but you promised"

"I know, I did but they just told us at the hospital when we would start." Oh, I forgot that Jellal is going to start doing surgery again.

"Alright, but you promise to take off of work when the baby comes because I already am." He wrapped his arms around her.

"I promise, and if you want to work at the hospital after the baby comes then you can" She smiled so big, but I truly know she's happy with him. That's how I'll know he never leave her or break her heart and same goes for her to him.

"Momma!" I turned around to see Luna running at full speed. I picked her up, and hugged her. "I love my room"

"Did you thank your Uncle Gray?" Luna turned towards Gray.

"Thank you" He laughed

"No problem, sweetie. Oh Lucy, we already washed our hands, but I wanted to ask you something." We all sat down.

"Sure, go ahead" I started passing the food around.

"What you want to do with the extra room? Because I want to create a room for the twins"

"Yeah, that's fine. I thought you already did that." He smiled, and silently thank me.

"I really want them to be part of this family we have here" He told us before we all started eating.

A/N: I'M BACK! I'm so sorry that I haven't been on here in awhile. I'm been swamped with school and work, so I haven't been on here in months! But this is my 1st year anniversary! I wanted to make sure I posted at least this one time. This all started with Chances and Past or Present that really gave me the push I need to start posting, but what kept me going is the support I got from you, the readers, so I wanted to thank you personally for reading my stories. I'm going to slowly update all my stories and add new ones through out this week! Please leave a review! Check out my other stories! Thank you, and enjoy reading! :)


End file.
